Sweet Tooth
by BeautifulxXxNightmare
Summary: Renji wants some sweet Tayaki, but he's in for something more! RENJI/ICHIGO


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!!

Ichigo's shoes scraped across the sidewalk as he begrudgingly walked home, Rukia silent beside him. The day had passed so slowly and he was antsy, anxious to do anything that required his pent up energy. He wanted to fight, something or someone at this point he didn't care.

"I'll be content if a random hollow pops up somewhere…" Ichigo muttered his grip on the straps of his backpack tightening. His jacket was slung over his shoulder and the top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. The air around him was hot and humid and even Rukia was looking shabbier than usual. They had already dropped Orihime off at her house and they were now slowly making their way to the Kurosaki house. Ichigo sighed, knowing that right when he walked in the door his father would pounce on him, he was always doing stupid things and trying to 'test' the bright haired kid. Ichigo was abruptly pulled from his musings when Rukias pager went off loud and clear. Ichigo grinned as Rukia quickly pulled on her gloves.

"Let do this!" Ichigo said excitedly, Rukia palmed him in the forehead knocking his soul out of his gigai. His gigai collapsed to the ground, all life seeming to have drained from it. Ichigo stretched in his shinigami form, his prized sword strapped to his back.

"Where?" he asked her impatiently pulling Zangetsu from the strap across his shoulders.

"Middle of the par-"before Rukia could finish her sentence the ambitious teen took off running towards the park in the middle of the city. Rukia's pager buzzed again, looking down at it she cursed under her breath. It was a menos grande. Could he handle it? She considered herself to be useless. She couldn't even do Kidô anymore. Rukia had faith in Ichigo, he did after all almost single handedly save her from her fate in the soul society. It had been two years since then and Ichigo had grown so much, physically and emotionally. Being a senior in high school he already had a lot to worry about, but he had also been keeping the city safe from hollows. His strength seemed to have no end, Rukia mused smiling before picking up Ichigo's gigai and sprinting after him.

Ichigo's breathing was rugged when he finally made it to the park, but it didn't stop him. He looked up at the huge cumulated mass of hollows and grinned, he was hoping for something to happen, but he wasn't expecting such a big job. He was sure other soul reapers would show up. Ichigo gripped his Zanpakutô tightly in both hands before charging at the hollow, his spiritual energy being released at a dangerous rate. He was going to go for one clean cut right up the middle. He knew he had the strength it was just the matter of the right amount of spiritual pressure put on his blade.

"Lend me your strength Zangetsu!" he shouted leaping and plunging the blade into the hollows stomach pulling the blade up and out of the hollow. The Menos grande screamed out with an ear shattering screech.

"One more try…" Ichigo said to himself pulling himself up into a tree going for a higher attack. His sensei's word's flashed through his mind.

_When you evade, it's- "I'm afraid to be killed!" When you attack it's- "I'm afraid to kill!" Even when you're protecting someone it's- "I'm afraid she'll die!" Your Sword speaks only of fear. That's all wrong fear won't bring you victory in battle. Nothing is born of fear. If you evade it should be- "He's not going to kill me" If you're protecting someone it should be- "I won't let her be killed," and if you're attacking it's- "KILL!" See what my sword resonates with? It's the resolve to kill you!_

"I've resolved to kill you!" Ichigo said to himself running nimbly across the branch and launching himself at the hollows neck, his zanpaktô slicing through the hollows neck in one clean swipe. His landing was perfect and steady, Zangetsu poised in his hand perfectly, the hollow disappearing. He gave Rukia a lopsided grin noticing that she had just made it to the park.

"A little slow there…" He said smiling then turning to look at the big tear in the otherwise perfect blue sky. Squatting there he stared at the hole. He didn't know how to fix it.

"I think Byakuya can figure it out." A familiar voice called from behind Ichigo. Ichigo jumped turning and staring shocked at the red haired man.

"Damn it Renji! Hiding your energy just so you could scare me half to death!!" He muttered slugging the man in the arm. His heart quickened when he saw Renji. It had been so long since he saw the eleventh company Assistant Captain. Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Rukia seemed to be uncomfortable under her brother's gaze as she shifted closer to Ichigo.

"Greetings Captain Kuchiki" Ichigo said respectably before putting his sword back on his back. He never liked being around Byakuya for to long, even if the man had seemed to lighten up a little bit. Renji seemed to notice and he grabbed onto Ichigo's sleeve.

"Come on let's leave the dirty work to them and go get some Taiyaki!" Renji said, also secretly happy to see the orange haired teen. He had been questioning himself ever since he last saw the boy. He knew his feelings, just didn't want to admit them. He was always using the excuse that he was much too old for Ichigo. Screw that. He thought to himself pulling the reluctant Ichigo along behind him.

"You better not lay a finger on her!" Ichigo shouted to the Captain as he was dragged away, a laugh escaping his soft lips.

"Oh he knows better, he was in a world of hurt that last time." Renji said releasing the collar of Ichigo's shinigami robes and allowing him to walk on his own by his side.

"I don't want any Taiyaki... it's not very good for your Renji-kun…" Ichigo muttered fixing his clothing.

"Then what? I don't want to go back there. Byakuya's so boring…" Renji whined, his expression pouty and childish.

"Aww so gosh darn adorable How could I say no to that face." Ichigo said, not being able to resist any longer he leaned in and kissed the man quickly on the lips. He wasn't sure how the other would react to the sudden display of affection, especially from one so significantly younger than the other.

Renji froze, unable to stop the shiver that ran through his back. Ichigo's lips felt like everything he had imagined and more. They were soft like silk and full, warmth seemed to transfer from Ichigo's lips to Renji's entire body.

"Ichi-Kun?" Renji mumbled looking at him questioningly his cheeks matching the color of his hair. Ichigo's cheeks were scarlet as well, so without thinking Renji pulled him into his arms and kissed him passionately. His arms wrapping around the smaller man's waist. They both didn't seem to care that they were in a public place. The only people who would see them were people gifted with the ability to see that which is supernatural, and if they could they were in for an unpleasant surprise as the two men drew nearer, their kiss becoming heavier by the second.

Ichigo pulled back slightly, his body staying relatively close to the other. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…" he breathed, diverting his gaze to look down at the floor, his cheeks flushed.

"And you have no clue how long I've _wanted_ you to do that." Renji said his index finger moving under the others chin, lifting his chin to look him in the eyes. "Now are you gonna treat me to some Taiyaki or what??" he added grinning his hand moving to grasp the others tightly.

"Don't blame me if you get fat." Ichigo replied a smile gracing his face as he allowed himself to be pulled along, they both seemed to forget about the two they left in the park. They would figure things out eventually, no need in warning them…

_Well. This is a bunch of random ADHD-ness. So if you like it then that's awesome if not it was Satan's fault! I don't know if I will make this into a multi chap, I'm leaving the option there just in case. If I do you'll know at least by the end of the week. So if you liked it put it on your watch list and of coure REVIEW:D_

_Go check out my other stories! _

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Lyssa_


End file.
